Is it too much to ask?
by Kassidy Bell
Summary: Shonen-ai. Link has been a very depressed person from the past few years of what's happened...and who will be there to keep him from making a mistake...and to teach him.


Is it too much to ask? Evidently. All I want is to be left alone. No more of these so-called 'quests' so people can call me their savior. I'm not their savior, just a hopeless orphan that wishes to be loved. Is love so much to ask for?

"Yes." 

I look back to see Sheik walk to me from the shadows. A quick turn from my head and I can see him no more.

"Go away."

"Why?" he sounds hurt from my comment to him. 

"Because Zelda probably sent you to find me." Why does it always seem that she wants to control me?

"She's just worried about you."

I give a short laugh, "Worried? I don't think so. Wanting to control me seems more like it. Making me go to these balls."

He sat down next to me, his feet dipping into the water of the moat. "Actually **I** wanted to find you." He looked over at me, smiling softly, "You worry me when you get in these moods of yours. Do you blame me?"

I shook my head. The last time I was brooding about something Zelda ordered me to do, I came out here and tried to kill myself. But Sheik found me in time, causing yet another lecture from Zelda once the healers left my room.

He placed his hand in front of me, palm up, "Give it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I did. So I took out the small dagger from my belt bag and placed it in his hand. When I did he threw it into the running water.

My jaw dropped, "What did you do that for?"

"So you won't try it again." I could feel his eyes staring into me, so I turned my head and looked into his scarlet eyes. 

"Why do you worry about me so much?"

"You don't get it do you?" I guess my blank stare gave him his answer. "Everything you do affects these people. Do you know how many people would be affected if you killed your self?"

I snorted a laugh, "The people who think I'm their savior."

"I'm not talking about them. Just forget that those people exist."

"Who are you talking about then?"

"Zelda…and me."

I started to laugh. "Why would Zelda care? All I am to her is her prince and-," I suddenly stopped laughing, "you?"

He looked down at the water beneath our feet. "I thought you knew."

"No…but, why?"

A smirk came to his lips, "You've been asking that question a lot, 'Why this' and 'Why that'. Don't you ever get tired of asking and just do something about it?"

"A little, I guess." He looked up into my eyes, and in them I didn't see someone that saw me as a hero or even as a trinket at their side against their will, I saw some thing that I have never seen, love.

"Then I guess I should stop being a hypocrite." Then he leaned forward and kissed me softly, like he was afraid of breaking me. It startled me, I had never been kissed before…but it's not like nobody ever tried, god knows Zelda had tried several times. But this felt so weird, yet good at the same time. By the time he pulled back, I still didn't have a thought in my head. "um…"

A light blush came to his face as he quickly stood up. "I shouldn't have done that…I should get back to Lady Zelda." He turned and started to walk back to the shadows where a secret passage leading to the castle was.

I jumped up and ran to the passage, blocking it off from him. "I don't think she would miss us for a little longer, do you?"

"No."

A smile came to my lips for the first time in ages. I walked up to him and put my arms gently around his neck. "Can you teach me?" 

"Teach you what?"

"What you did back there." I motioned to where we had been sitting with my head, my shoulder length hair escaping from the ribbon that held it back.

A soft smile came to his lips. "It would be my pleasure."

I swear I will never forget what he taught me, but it was defiantly more that I ever thought possible. By the end of this lesson I was almost melting in his arms. I gently laid my head in the crook where his neck meets his shoulders.

A soft breath gently whispered into my ear, "Well, **is** it too much to ask for?"

He laughed slightly when my eyelashes brushed against his skin. "Is what to much to ask for?"

He moved his head back and gently lifted mine up. "To be loved. Is that to much to ask for?"

I leaned forward and kissed him. "From you, no."

"Good." 

And he returned the kiss, and continued where he had left off with his lesson.

A/N: Fluff…I guess…and many typos in the process…this was written in under an hour…go me. I got depressed and this is how I cured it…it worked…

I do not own any of these characters, so don't sue, I have no money.

~Alora Maxwell~


End file.
